The objective is to determine more precisely the conditions of skin culture prior to allografting that permit successful skin allografts across an H-2 difference in mice as reported possible by Summerlin and Good. Isografts and allografts will be cultured as long as 6 weeks before grafting to determine effects of preliminary culturing on fate of both iso- and allo-grafts in a single mouse studied in replicate. The effects of immunosuppression in the recipient will be investigated to determine if such therapy will reduce the requirements for preliminary skin culture. The ultimate goal is to apply the successful technique as developed in mice to cadaveric skin allografting in the case of patients suffering from extensive thermal burns.